


Employee Benefits

by cmk418



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: femslash_minis, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah welcomes Faith to Wolfram & Hart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Employee Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts).



“Are you serious?” Faith asked.

“Of course,” Lilah responded.

“I’m sure this is a nice club and all, and probably your thing, but I just got done with spending twenty-four/seven with a bunch of chicks. When I suggested dancing, I meant…”

“I know what you meant. Do you really think that I’d let you get distracted before you even started with your job?”

Faith raised an eyebrow. “And you think I can’t be distracted in there?”

Lilah swept an appraising gaze over Wolfram and Hart’s newest protégé. “Well, well, well, you’re just full of surprises.”

“So are we going in or what?” Without waiting for an answer, Faith grabbed Lilah’s hand and dragged her toward the nightclub.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After two hours, Lilah went to the bar and ordered a glass of wine. She’d left as Faith continued dancing energetically in the midst of several hundred other women. The younger woman didn’t seem to care who she was dancing with at any given time, but with each of her partners moved in a way that would turn on a nun.

Or a woman so knee-deep with her commitments to her job that she’d been celibate for the better part of a year.

 _Focus_ , she told herself.

Suddenly, her wine glass was jostled, red wine staining the white silk shirt that she wore. She looked up at the offending party.

“Oops,” said Faith, biting her lip and trying her best to look innocent.

It was the oldest trick in the book. Lilah knew it and Faith knew that Lilah knew it.

She’d be a fool to give in to it.

 _But it has been nearly a year_ , her traitorous brain supplied.

Lilah wrapped her fingers around Faith’s wrist and pulled her from the club.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

During the short walk to the car, Lilah began freeing the buttons on her shirt. Faith watched appreciatively but didn’t say a word.

Once inside the car, Lilah tossed the stained garment into the back seat. “We need to…” she began, all business.

But Faith was hearing none of it.

She pressed her open mouth against Lilah’s as if to swallow all of the protests that she feared would be coming. Fingers lightly traced the lace edges of Lilah’s bra.

“Wine soaked through,” Faith muttered in observation before moving in for a taste.

Lilah threw her head back as Faith sucked her nipple through the fabric. “Jesus,” she whispered.

 _This is insane_ , she thought. And it was. She hadn’t made out in a car since she was fifteen. But she knew that if she was to wait until they got somewhere more comfortable, the moment would be ruined.

And Faith’s fingers had moved down to her stocking-clad thigh and were working their way up. “Move,” Lilah ordered.

Faith backed up and Lilah turned just enough to move her legs from beneath the steering wheel and to the passenger seat on either side of Faith.

Faith whispered, “Oh,” and grinned widely. Lilah pulled her in, fingers tangling in Faith’s hair, mouth opening instantly beneath the Slayer’s and sweeping her inside. She unbuttoned Faith’s blouse, pushing it from the other woman’s shoulders with practiced ease. Faith took off her bra, hanging it from the rear view mirror.

Lilah had Faith sit back for a moment, as she took in the view of Faith’s body.

The increasingly well-lit view of Faith’s body.

“Fuck me,” said Faith and the way she said it was not a request.

Lilah turned her head. Ah, one of West Hollywood’s finest. “Can I help you, Officer?”

“Are you all right, Miss?” The cop directed his question to Faith.

“I was doing just fine until you showed up.”

Lilah raised a hand in Faith’s direction, signaling the need for quiet. She hoped that Faith would hold her composure enough to not get arrested again. There was no way she could explain that to the Senior Partners.

“May I get my purse?” Lilah asked the police officer. She’d dealt with law enforcement in this town enough to know how to handle them.

“Be my guest.”

Lilah popped open the glove compartment, withdrew her small clutch purse, and from it, retrieved a business card. “I think this should tell you everything you need to know.”

The cop looked at the card. “Thank you, Ms. Morgan. I’m sorry to have troubled you.” He handed her back the card and walked away.

“What is that?” Faith asked, taking the card from Lilah and looking it over.

“It’s more of a ‘who’ than a ‘what’. It’s one of the many benefits of working for Wolfram and Hart.”

“So folks are scared shitless of you because of where you work?”

“Well, some people are scared of me for lots of different reasons. And some of them should be more scared.”

“They underestimate you, huh?”

“Sometimes.”

“Yeah, it’s like that with me too.”

“They should know better,” Lilah said, grinning.

“So, will I get those business cards too?”

“Let’s see how you work out.” Lilah leaned forward, her lips a hair’s breadth from Faith’s own. “But it’s looking very promising at the moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aaronlisa who wanted Lilah/Faith, a nightclub, wine & silk with no fluff or character death.


End file.
